Streets of the Rafia
by RZ305
Summary: A small handful of men from the Rafia are making their final push to reclaim the land of Manhattan that they lost from numerous gang wars
1. Introduction

Streets of the Rafia

Protologue

It's 1950. Six years after World War Two ended. Every country has finished up their treaties, troops have returned home, and peace is restored to the world. But on the streets of Manhattan, outbreaks of gang wars are disrupting the peace. The Mafia, the Yakuza, the Vory, the American Mob and the Rafia have been fighting each other for control of the city. The Rafia aren't doing well in maintaining their turf, as they slowly lose territory from the enemy gangs; and soon, The Godfather's mansion is the only thing left they have. All but a handful of their men wiped out. Their Godfather, along with the remaining members, are planning one final push to reclaim their land and settle the wars once and for all. A man named RZ is one of the few remaining members left that will lead the push. They can't afford to make any mistakes now, for they could cost them not only their lives, but also the end of the Rafia.


	2. Chapter 1: Ambush

Chapter 1: Ambush

On an early summer morning, the streets were filled with cars driving to their designated area; people are walking on the sidewalks getting through daily life. The air was humid; everyone was trying to survive the heat wave that was going through. Windows were open, fans were blowing everywhere, and people were buying ice cream, cold drinks, anything they can get their hands on to cool themselves down.

A black car stops next to an alleyway and four men exited the car. They were wearing black glasses, hats and suits, pulling out machine guns and pistols. When people saw what was going to happen they started to scream and run to a safe distance, hoping that they don't involved on what's going to happen and get killed. The men start entering through the alleyway, seeing nothing but dumpsters in the side and newspapers flying through the pavement. Soon they reach a small building hiding from all the others. One of the walls of the building shows the letter R, for them means that the members of the Rafia have claimed this spot.

"This it?" said one of the men, as he looks at the building.

"Yep this is it; One of few remaining turfs that the so-called 'Rafia' has." Said another man, who happens to be the leader of the group. "Now it's going to be our turf, the Vory." He pulls out a cigar in his mouth and lights it up. He's pleased that he spotted one of the buildings the Rafia has. "Let's take it over boys."

The men load up their weapons and start charging towards the building. One of the men breaks the door open and everyone starts swarming each and every room. The rooms of the building were empty. No weapons, no crates, not even a single Rafia member to keep an eye on the place. It was pretty much abandoned.

"This area is clear."

As the men were continuing to secure the building, another group of the Vory came in to provide back up. There were twenty men, all wearing fancy clothes and holding pistols and machine guns.

"We're here to provide back up," said the mustached man with a deep Russian accent who just arrived at the scene.

"Ah good. It's nice to have people to back you up. Ok just make sure that no one knows what we're doing." Said the man with the cigar.

Soon they split up, providing security around the area, and money to bribe to the cops in case they come. Once they've left, the men that entered the building earlier have secured and have left. All four of them head outside, unscathed.

" The building is secure. This turf is ours. It looks like the Rafia have deserted this place." Said one of the men who have returned outside.

"Well, that's good news for us." He said as he chuckled. "It looks like the Rafia are cowardly rats haha."

As their leader walks closer into the building, they have no idea that the building was a trap. They set up explosives earlier, and are ready to detonate at any moment. A few meters away, there were two men. One who's using binoculars and the other holding the plunger to detonate the dynamites. It was the Rafia, and the Vory has taken the bait that will set of the trap.

"Tell me when. Tony, we don't have much time until they discover the explosives."

"I know, I know. Just hold on…" Tony looks through the binoculars to see if the Vory are close enough to trigger the trap. Once he sees that they're close enough, he gives his friend, Bruce the signal. "Do it."

Without hesitation, he uses the plunger and the dynamite exploded setting of a fiery blaze. Tony sees from his binoculars that several men were killed just from the shockwave and force.

"What the…what just happened" Said one of the Vory members.

" I don't know. I think we're being ambus-" Said the other Vory member as he was killed by a Rafia sniper, Erick.

Soon chaos filled the area, as gunshots were heard from all around. More members of the Rafia have arrived and started to attack the Vory. They sealed off any areas that the Vory would use to escape. Soon, they pulled out machine guns, pistols, and assault riffles and begins their attack. Bullets were flying through the air as they puncture through their unfortunate victims. Blood was spilled everywhere; the walls, the floor, it even reached the murder's face. The Vory were outgunned and outnumbered as one by one the fall to their ground. Soon after the gunfire stopped. All of the Vory members that were at the burned building are now dead and the remaining Rafia members are standing.

"Good work you guys…that should show them who they're messing with." Said Roffie, the Godfather of the Rafia.

"Hey there wasn't any weapons from the house we blew up was there?" asked Chad, the Capo of the Rafia.

"Nope. We took them all out and put them in the hideout." Said Ralph, another Capo of the Rafia.

"Heh. Alright boys, let's get out of here." Roffie ordered them to do as they walked away from the scene as if nothing had ever happened.

They each got into different separate cars and drove off in several directions, making sure that no one will follow them.

"Come on. We should get going too." Said Bruce, as he walks towards the stairway.

"Right. Come on Erick, let's get out of here." Said Tony as he follows Bruce.

Erick nodded and starts to follow Bruce as well. Sirens blare from a distance as the fire crew heads towards the scene to put out the smoke. Bystanders started crowding the scene as they see the horror of dead people lying on the ground. Some of the Vory members, who were too late to help their dead comrades, were filled with anger and want to get revenge on their assaulters. To Bruce, it was a victory to the Rafia.


	3. Chapter 2: Flashback Part 1

Chapter Two: Flashback Part 1

Bruce, Tony, and Erick climbed downstairs towards ground level. They decided to use the emergency stairwell on the outside walls of the building they're standing. It took them a good long minute and a half to reach the ground, seeing that they didn't have anything else to do afterwards; just pondering and reflecting on their latest victory against the Vory. There was a car parked in the alleyway that was once used to blockade the fleeing Vory, is now going to be their transportation out of here. Tony entered the car from the driver's side, Bruce from the other side, and Erick stashed his good old trusted riffle in the back and entered in the back seat of the car. "So where to you guys?" asked Tony as he starts up the car. "Let's go find somewhere to eat. I'm hungry." Said Erick. "Bruce you hungry?" Bruce thinks about this for a moment. He wasn't that hungry for a big meal, but a light meal would do for him. "Yeah sure, why not." He answered to them. "Alright, Big Papa's Burgers. My treat, to celebrate our flawless victory!" Tony said to them. "Yeah!" Yelled Bruce and Erick. Tony puts the car into drive and begins driving the car towards Big Papa's burgers, the number one spot for fast and quality food in Manhattan. It was also one of the few bases they have left. So a good restock of ammo they used up would also be nice as well. "So Bruce, I hear this was your first mission in the Rafia?" Said Tony, as was trying to find something to talk about. Bruce nodded, "Yeah this was my first mission." Tony chuckled, "Well you did good job on your first sortie." "I'll say." Added Erick. "Thanks, but all I did was just pull the plunger. I don't think that's really a job you know." Bruce said. "Well, everyone's gotta start somewhere." Said Tony as he makes a right turn. "So what brings you here anyways. From the looks of it, you're a fresh face in Manhattan." "Yeah. I am" "Well what brought you here to this gang anyway?" Asked Erick. "Well I guess I'll tell you…" Said Bruce, as memories start to flashback towards his head. As he tells his story, the setting changes a few years back to where it all began. _March 12, 1949_ (Bruce's perspective) "Hey look, there it is. The statue of Liberty," said a few people on the boat. I look where the people were pointing. They, as well as hundreds of people on board were gazing upon the Statue of Liberty, one of the most symbolic icons in America. I wasn't that surprised unlike the rest of them. I've seen pictures of it before sent by my older brother, Joey. Man, it's been a while since I've seen him. I took out the picture my brother sent me from my pocket. It shows my brother and the Statue of Liberty together. I went to the rail of the ship to get a better comparison between the two. "Man, it's a lot bigger than the picture." I said to myself as I compared it to the genuine article. It was almost like seeing David and Goliath together. The ships horn blew and it was loud. So loud that it scared the living ghost out of me and the photo slipped out of my hand and into the river. I tried grabbing it before it was out of reach, but it was too late. The photo slowly glided by the wind and off into the ocean. "Ah man, that's not good." Just then the speakers started coming on. It was the captain of the ship. "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We're near the docks so please have your paperwork ready when we arrive. Thank you." Said the captain. People started gathering their stuff and start lining up towards the doors. Everyone started crowding the gates, waiting for it to open. Unlike the others, I decided to wait it out. I got time on my hands, and there was no point forcing my way in. Soon the security had to come to calm the overexcited crowd. Soon the gates opened and one by one, they entered and showed their paperwork to the officers. They were stopped by guards and asked them to show their paperwork. They showed the paperwork to them and the guard took a look at them. As soon as they were verified and stamped, they continued onward and started heading their own way. I started to join in once the line dies. I grabbed my luggage with my right and hold the paperwork I needed on my left and went towards the gate. As all the others who came before me, I was stopped by a guard too. "Hello sir." I greeted him. "Hello, I'm going to need to see you paperwork. Do you have them?" asked the guard. "Right here." I gave the paperwork to him and he starts looking at it. "Any weapons, alcoholic beverages, illegal items in you or in your bag?" "Umm…brass knuckles." I told him. He looked at me and started raising his eyebrows on me. "Excuse me?" He said to me, as if he didn't hear what I told him. "Yeah. Brass knuckles. It's in my luggage." I told him. He nodded to me and called on one of the officers on standby. "Check this luggage right here. He says he's carrying brass knucks." "Yes sir," said the officer and turns towards me. "I need to see your luggage." "Umm…right." I gave him my luggage and he starts opening and inspecting it. The luggage I carried contained clothes, magazines, and underneath all of that were brass knuckles. He saw it and pulled it out to show it to the guard. "Here it is sir, just like he said. Brass knucks in the luggage." Said the officer. The guard looked at me once more. "Why do you have this? You realize that this is an illegal item right?" I looked at him with concern. "_What's wrong with bringing brass knucks?" _ I said to myself. But if I said that, I knew I'd be in trouble. "Well, I brought it with me in case I ran into trouble. I don't want to get beat down and robbed by thieves right?" The guard and the officer laughed at me, as if my story was a bit humorous to them. "Son, there's no need to have this. This is America, a safe-haven from all the troubles in the outside world. You're in a safe place." The officer told me. I smiled to them, knowing that I'll be safe after all. "Now as far as the paperwork goes, you're pretty much all set. But we're going to have to confiscate those brass knuckles of yours. Alright?" The guard said to me as he stamps the papers I gave and returned to me. "Take care of yourself, next!" "Thanks sir, see you around!" "Good seeing you." said the guard and the officer, as they start returning to work. As soon as I got past the gate, my new life in America had started. I've never seen anything like it. The tall buildings, the numerous cars and people roaming in the streets; it felt like I stepped into a whole new world. Soon I heard a car horn honking at me. I looked to where it came from and saw a person waving at me from the car. I looked at him for a moment to see who it was. Soon I heard his voice. "Hey!!! Bruce, long time no see! It's your brother, Joey!" He said to me. Soon I started waving at him. It's been a while since I've seen my brother. He's changed over the years, looking older and mature. He got out of his car and started heading towards me. Excited to see each other, we both gave each other a manly hug. "Joey! I missed you man. How's it been?" I said to him. "It's going well, going well brother." He said to me as he patted my back. "Man you've grown since the last time I saw you. Glad to see you're in good shape." "Yeah same here. So you're here to pick me up?" I asked him. "Of course. I'm not going to let my younger brother be left alone here." He replied as he takes my stuff, puts it in the trunk and opens the door to his car. "Come on, I'll show you where you're staying. Oh if you want, we can do some sightseeing if you want." "Sure why not?" I replied. We both got inside the car. I decided to ride shotgun with him since I'm too old to ride in the back. My brother grabbed the keys and started the car. He pulled out and started driving. He lowered the windows of the car to feel the breeze that was coming through him. His hair was flowing with the wind, flying in every direction. To him, it felt good to feel the cool breeze that's flowing through him. "Feels good doesn't it?" I asked him. "Sure does." He replied to me. "You want to do it too?" Without a word, I lowered and poked my head out the window; and just like that, I too felt the cool breeze of the wind blowing through my face. I felt like I was a dog sitting in the front seat, poking my head out the window and having the wind blow my fur in all sorts of directions. After a few moments I poked my head back in the car and closed the window. We both looked at each other for a moment and laughed it off. He then took me to all sorts of places. First the Empire State Building; we parked near the Rockefeller Plaza to get a good look at the building. It was really, really tall, and huge! My jaw dropped when I first saw it. I never seen a building so tall in my life. It felt like the building was Goliath and I was David. "Enjoying the view aren't we?" my brother asked me. I was still a little surprised and dumbfounded from its size. "Yeah…yeah…geez that's a big building." My brother laughed and smiled, "Yeah. I did it too when I first saw it." "Come on brother, we still got more places to go. You'll get to see it again soon." He said to me as he patted my shoulder. Even then I couldn't budge. So he decided to drag me to the car and drove. We then headed towards Grand Central Station. And let me tell you, it's crowded. Too crowded to be exact. There were tons of people everywhere, hundreds of them. It was rush hour all over. It was also kinda funny too, I felt like they were ants doing their daily work underground. "Where are all these people coming from?" I asked Joey. "From all over. Massachusetts, Chicago, Illinois, you name it." My brother replied to me. "Have you been to those places before?" "Not yet. But when the time is right, I'll be able to go." After a few minutes checking out Grand Central Station, we finally parked at the pier to grab some lunch. He bought me, what the yanks call, "chili-dogs". It looked a little weird when I first saw them; all these white strips of chili all over. When I took a bite, it tasted a little spicy, but it was really good. "You like it?" "Like it…I love it!" I yelled at him. "Here, have some fries." He said to me as he hands me one. I took a couple fries from him and tried it. They were a bit salty and I felt like it was missing something. "It's good. But I feel like it's missing something…" "Like what?" he asked me. "Hmm…I don't know. Ah well." We stayed there for a couple hours, watching the boats come and go; the seagulls flying through the air, the waves crashing on the shore. It was almost like I was back at home in Europe. Living next to the beach and walking along the shoreline. 


	4. Chapter 3: Flashback Part 2

Chapter 2: Flashback part 2

When I looked, I saw a building caught on fire. That building must've been his apartment. The same apartment I was going to live in for now. "What's going on." I asked him, but he didn't reply to my question. He stopped the car and got out. I soon got out of the car too, but my brother stopped me. "NO!" He yelled at me. "Stay in the car!"

He pulled out a small pistol, about the size of his hand from his back pocket, and headed towards the scene.

Just then two people from the alleyway come out of the shadows, pulling out baseball bats and a small pistol. The moment they saw Joey, one of the men starts shooting at him. Joey manages to dodge the bullets and fired back at them. It was a 2 on 1 shoot-out. Bullets were ricocheting off of everywhere. It ricocheted cars, walls, railings, even the ground. Both were trying to hold their ground in this intense fight. Joey is trying his best, even though he's outnumbered. But, he couldn't hold them off forever. He ran out of ammo and couldn't fire any more rounds. The two men, who realize he's out of ammo, close in for the kill. When I saw that the men were coming towards him, I attacked them without hesitation. I bolted out of the car and threw a high kick towards one of them and made their mark. When the other man realizes my presence and turned toward me, my brother charged in and punched his face with brass knuckles. Soon, both men were down.

"What are you doing Bruce?! You could've gotten killed!!" My brother yelled at me, thinking that I did something wrong.

"What do you mean?! If it wasn't for me, you could've gotten your gut pumped full of lead!" I scolded him. "Look let's get out of here!"

"I…I can't…" My brother told me as he tried to get up.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

I looked where his hands were covering. I moved it to get a closer look and I saw he was in pain. He was shot in the leg and is bleeding badly.

"You've been shot."

"Yeah, I didn't realize it too until I tried getting up."

"Do you know where I can find a doctor?"

"There's a hospital not far from here. If you can, I need you to take me there."

"I'll do anything to keep you alive brother" I carried him by the arm and helped him get into the car. It looks like I'll have to drive him there. I opened the side door and placed him in the passenger seat. After which I headed towards the driver seat while he closed the door.

"Do you know how to drive a car?" My brother asked me.

I looked at him for a moment with a straight face. "Nope. But I can learn right?"

My brother looked at his window and turned his head away from me. 

"Just don't get us killed." He told me. Then he saw two more cars coming from behind and assumes that they're after him. "Drive! DRIVE!!!"

I stepped on the gas pedal and drove the car. Soon the two cars started following and started shooting at us. Bullets were ranging on the back of our car and our back window was destroyed. We kept our heads down to make sure none hit our heads.

"Man, they're going to kill us at this rate." I told him.

"I know, I know. Just hang in there. Turn Left!" My brother told me, just as I was going to turn left.

I looked in the rear-view mirror and see that they're still following us.

"They're still on our tail!" I told him.

"I know just shut up and keep your eyes on the road. I'll worry about them…Ok turn right."

As I turned right I saw two oncoming cars ahead of me. I quickly tried to swerve away from them, but the sharpness of my turns started to get the best of me. The car quickly tilted sideways and landed on its side then it rolled back to normal. The car was trashed and my brother was knocked out from the whiplash. I on the other hand was conscious. I tried getting out of the car but my leg was caught between the seat and the pedals. Soon I saw more and more of the same cars that were after me close in and got out; twenty cars to be precise. The cars were full and started coming out, pulling their Thompsons and pistols out of their coats and pockets. There were twenty, no thirty people surrounding me. I knew the moment they started firing, my life was going to end.

"_Come on, come on!!! Get me out of here! I can't die yet!" _I said to myself as I continued to break free.

Soon, I heard gun shouts and I knew I was going to die. The bullets rang out and I heard people screaming and falling to the ground.

"_Somebody stop this!!!" _I said to myself. "_I can't take it anymore_"

Soon the gunshots stopped, and I thought I was heading to the afterlife. But a couple minutes passed and I looked up. I was alive. Soon I saw a couple people, probably fifteen, out of the shadows with modified weapons I've never seen before. Soon two guys busted the car door open and pulled me out.

"You ok?" One of the men asked me.

"Yeah. I think so." I said to them.

"Don't worry, you're ok now." The other man said to me.

"Are you guys the police?"

Just then a large figure emerged from the shadows. It was a black man wearing a black suit carrying an automatic riffle from his arm. He also had a lit cigar from his mouth and had his game-face toward me.

"The police? Heh, yeah right! We're the Rafia," Said the black man.

"The Rafia?" I said to him. "I never heard of that before."

"Of course you haven't. I'm Roffie, the leader of the group." Roffie said to me as he helped me up.

"Uhh Bruce. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Come on, we should be getting out of here. The Fed's will catch up soon. We'll tale you to a hospital."

"But what about my brother? He's still inside there."

Roffie looked at my unconscious brother and looked at me.

"Son, I'm afraid your brother might not be alive. The crash of the car could've killed him. But we'll have someone check to make sure."

"Don't need to," said another man who was with Roffie. "We pulled him out and checked his pulse. Nothing. I'm afraid he's gone."

I was shocked, and confused. Everything happened in a flash; my arrival to the U.S, my reunion with my brother, and now the death of my brother. It was too much to bear. I broke down and started to sob, mourning the loss. Roffie, who was still with me by my side, carried me to another vehicle and had one of his men take me to the hospital.

"Take this man to the hospital, we'll meet at the usual spot at the usual time." Roffie told the driver.

"You got it." Said the driver as he takes me to the hospital. The shock was still affecting me, and suddenly I blacked out.

The next thing I knew was that I was lying in a bed in one of the rooms in the hospital. I was all bandaged up and my wounds from the crash were treated. As I slowly regain my consciousness, Roffie entered my room.

"Ah I see that you're awake." Roffie said to me. "You ok?"

"I…I think so." I said to him in a weak voice.

"You were hurt pretty badly the last time I saw you."

"Yeah…say who were those guys that attacked me?"

Roffie looked at the window, pulled out a cigar and started to light it.

"Members of the Italian Mafia. They were the ones that attacked you and your brother."

"The Mafia?"

"Yeah, We heard the gunshots and saw the smoke from the distance and that brought to my attention. We decided to head there to figure out what's going on. Turns out that the Mafia was driving past you guys and that's when we decided aided you guys. Once of our men saw you guys fight off two of them earlier. Man you guys took them out cold."

"Well my brother was in danger, so it was just natural to me…say, is my brother…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I feared the worst.

Roffie looked at me, and lowered his head. I had soon realized that my brother…is now dead.

"I'm sorry. We'll make it up to you."

"How…"

Roffie raised his head and grinned at me. "You wanted revenge don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Come join the Rafia. We'll help you settle in America and give you all the necessities of life. In return, you help us regain territory we lost. You'll be living in a life of crime, and your life will be on the line." Roffie gave me his calling card. It was a small piece of paper with a number in it. He then started to walk away from me, headed towards the door and starts to leave. "The choice is yours, you can stay here and mourn the loss of your brother. Or you can join us and avenge your brother…I'll give you time, call me by the number I gave you."

Roffie then left my room and I was alone, again. I looked at the ceiling and did some thinking. Should I join them or not? I had to take my time making this decision, because either way, my life has already changed. I can't go back to my old country, there's nothing there for me.

A couple days later, I was out of the hospital. I had already made my decision and I was ready to tell Roffie my answer. I grabbed the phone in the lobby and dialed the number that was listed in the paper.

"1-5-3…8-6-7….0-3-0-5" I whispered to myself as I was reading the numbers while dialing them on the phone.

The phone rang from the other side of town, where Roffie was. The room where he was at was dark and unknown. The only area that was visible was a lamp that was pointing at the phone. It rang for a few seconds then he picks it up.

"Yeah," he said in a monotone voice.

"Hey, is this Roffie?" I asked him.

"Whose this?"

"This is Bruce, the guy you visited a couple days ago."

"Oh yeah I remember…so have you made a decision yet?"

"Yeah…count me in."

Present day

"And that's how it went." Bruce concluded to Erick and Tony.

"Man, hard to believe that our boss was the one that saved you," Tony said to him as he made a left turn. "Too bad he didn't save your brother. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's all good. He's in a better place now."

"So what did you guys do with his body?" Erick asked Bruce.

"A few days after I called Roffie, we held a funeral and a burial for him. There were a lot of people attending it too. Didn't know he had a lot of friends here." Bruce told him.

Soon Bruce, Erick and Tony arrived at Big Papa's burgers. Tony parked the car behind the restaurant and they all got off. Erick placed a cover on the gun to make sure it was well hidden. He also hands Tony and Bruce a small pistol in case anything goes wrong. They don't want to fight with their bare hands if they encounter any rival organizations. They all acted natural, blending in toward the crowds as they emerged from the alleyway and into the streets. A few seconds later they all entered the restaurant, to have a meal.


End file.
